Intégration
by Aki-svyn
Summary: Gajeel est un lycéen qui vient d'arriver dans le lycée Fiore, un internat dirigé par Makarov Dreyar. Solitaire, silencieux et d'apparence délinquant, il essaie de s'intégrer à sa classe et aux autres élèves... Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Série : Soul Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà après plusieurs mois d'absence avec un tout nouvel écrit ! Cette histoire-là fera partie d'une série d'histoires plus ou moins longue, un gros projet que j'ai en tête depuis un moment et qui, malheureusement, met beaucoup de temps à se concrétiser. Et enfin, voilà une première partie !

Je ne vais pas plus m'attarder et je vous laisse à la lecture ! Have fun !

Aki

**Série : Soul Pairing**

**Résumé :** **Gajeel est un lycéen qui vient d'arriver dans le lycée Fiore, un internat dirigé par Makarof Dreyar. Solitaire, silencieux et d'apparence délinquant, il essaie de s'intégrer à sa classe et aux autres élèves...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle ville, nouveau commencement**

Il fixait la porte depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Deux larges panneaux de bois foncé avec les symboles des villes de Fiore gravés, d'où partaient de fines courbes. Les gongs, en acier solide, semblaient vieux, et Gajeel les imaginait sans problème grincer lors de l'ouverture de la porte. Cette dernière s'incrustait parfaitement dans le décor. Les murs, en pierres grises, donnaient un certain charme au couloir. ''On dirait un bâtiment qui a déjà plusieurs centaines d'années'' pensa-t-il en scrutant tout autour de lui.

Les minutes passèrent et Gajeel trouvait un intérêt majeur à admirer le sombre parquet qui n'était pas si intéressant. Tous les moyens lui semblaient bons pour éviter de franchir la porte qui se dressait à quelques pas. Au fond de lui, il commençait à douter de sa décision. Était-ce seulement une bonne idée de tout changer d'un coup ? De reprendre les études ? D'essayer de s'intégrer à nouveau ? De se faire une place dans le monde ? Ces questions, ils se les étaient déjà posées et reposées, encore et encore, pendant des mois. Il avait besoin de changement, il devait faire quelque chose. Et s'inscrire dans ce lycée était la meilleure solution pour se donner un avenir.

Sans plus réfléchir, il avança vers la porte en bois, frappa deux coups et poussa sur l'un des battants lorsqu'une voix lui demanda d'entrer. La porte grinça sous le mouvement, comme Gajeel l'avait imaginé quelques minutes plus tôt. La pièce à l'intérieur était vaste et lumineuse. Une immense bibliothèque accolait le mur gauche tandis qu'un tableau était fixé sur le mur droit. Au centre se trouvait un grand bureau en bois recouvert de papiers en tout genre. Le seul appareil électronique de la pièce était le petit ordinateur, à demi fermé, qui reposait sur le coin du bureau. Deux fauteuils, semblant beaucoup trop vieux au goût de Gajeel, étaient disposés devant ce dernier, certainement prévu pour les rendez-vous avec le proviseur. Un troisième fauteuil, plus grand et en adéquation avec l'ambiance de la pièce, était positionné juste devant la grande fenêtre. Un petit monsieur, âgé déjà d'au moins soixante-dix ans, la tête bien dégarnie et le peu de cheveux restant complètement blancs, était tranquillement installé dessus et fixait Gajeel du regard.

\- Je me suis demandé combien de temps tu allais rester devant la porte avant d'entrer, commença-t-il sans sourciller. Assieds-toi je te pris, continua-t-il en présentant l'un des deux fauteuils libres.

Gajeel s'exécuta sans un mot. Le silence dura un moment pendant lequel il fixa l'étrange petit homme devant lui. Bien qu'en apparence âgé, il semblait encore en pleine forme et prêt à maîtriser n'importe quelle personne oserait venir troubler la paix de son internat.

\- Gajeel Redfox, c'est bien ça ?

\- Hmm, grogna le concerné.

\- Je me présente, Makarov Dreyar, je suis le directeur de ce lycée.

''Non, sans blague !'' pensa Gajeel en levant les yeux au ciel. Rentrer dans le bureau du principal, voir un homme assit sur le fauteuil de ce même bureau et penser qu'il serait le concierge aurait été totalement impensable. Néanmoins Gajeel ne pipa mot.

\- J'ai vu dans ton dossier que tu viens du lycée d'Oak, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à venir ici exactement ?

\- Un besoin de changement. Je ne m'y plaisais plus trop, grommela Gajeel en espérant que son interlocuteur ne poserait pas plus de questions.

\- Je vois. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu aurais eu des soucis avec une bande de voyous et tu te serais fait renvoyé de ton lycée.

Gajeel le regarda plus que surpris. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore dans ce bureau alors que le directeur semblait visiblement connaître toute l'histoire. Il refréna l'envie de se lever et de sortir de la pièce avant de bien claquer la porte, et attendit plutôt que son interlocuteur reprenne la parole. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- Écoute, ce qui s'est passé à Oak ne m'intéresse pas. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais du changement. Je vais te croire sur parole et te faire confiance quant à la suite des événements. En sortant de ce bureau, je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à ta salle de classe où tu suivras les cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année si tu le veux vraiment, dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Gajeel le regardait médusé. Lui faisait-il vraiment confiance ? C'était bien la première fois qu'une chose pareil arrivait ! Il devait être en train de rêver. Oui c'était la seule explication possible.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes prêt à me faire confiance ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir un bon fond, je t'aide juste à faire un pas vers le changement que tu souhaites. En revanche, si tu crées le moindre problème dans l'établissement, tu auras affaire à moi ! Gronda-t-il le regard menaçant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire acquiescer le jeune homme. Bon, maintenant qu'on est d'accord sur ce point, je vais te présenter un peu le fonctionnement du lycée.

Comme tu as pu le constater, c'est un internat. C'est à dire qu'il fonctionne comme un lycée normal pendant les heures de cours, mais dispose de dortoirs accessibles aux élèves en fin de journée. Tu as tous les horaires d'ouvertures indiqués sur cette feuille, expliqua-t-il en tendant un papier. Tu as également les heures du réfectoire. Pour ce qui est du déroulement des journées, cela est variable selon les classes...

Il s'arrêta un moment et chercha quelque chose parmi les dossiers présents sur son bureau. Après quelques minutes à peine, il s'exclama joyeusement, une feuille à la main, qu'il tendit à Gajeel.

\- Tu intégreras la classe des premières A, tu as tout l'emploi du temps indiqué là-dessus. Pour ce qui est du club... Et bien... Je suppose que tu peux faire comme bon te semble. On est déjà au tiers de l'année, je ne vais pas te forcer à en choisir un, mais il te sera peut être plus facile de te faire des amis. Enfin, tu verras bien comment cette semaine se passera.

Le jeune homme, après avoir écouté les informations du directeur, porta son regard sur l'emploi du temps. Les cours avaient lieu presque toute la journée de 8h à 16h environ, sauf le jeudi après midi qui semblait vide. L'internat quant à lui, n'ouvrait pas avant 17h30 et fermait à partir de 7h30 le matin pour ce qui était de la semaine. En revanche, il était ouvert toute la journée le week-end. Il disposait néanmoins d'un couvre-feu, 23h tous les jours sauf le vendredi et samedi où il était à 00h30.

\- Il y a deux dortoirs, un pour les garçons et un pour les filles. L'attribution des chambres est gérée par les élèves. Chacun est libre de se mettre avec les personnes qu'il veut dans la chambre, expliqua le directeur avant de se taire. Bien sûr, toute visite dans le dortoir des filles est interdite, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Gajeel rougit mais resta silencieux. Évidemment que cela était interdit !

\- Bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Si jamais tu as des questions n'hésite surtout pas à me les poser, maintenant ou plus tard, dit-il en se levant.

C'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme se rendit compte de la taille, vraiment très petite, du directeur. Il le vit contourner le bureau et lui fit signe de le suivre. Gajeel se leva alors du fauteuil et lui emboîta le pas. Il marchait en silence, écoutant les quelques informations plus ou moins importantes que lui donnait le vieil homme. ''Il m'arrive à peine à la taille'' pensa-t-il en le regardant.

Au bout de cinq minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une salle de classe en haut de laquelle un panneau affichait ''1A''.

\- C'est ta salle de classe. Je te laisse ici, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire. Bon courage, lança le directeur avant de faire demi-tour en direction de son bureau.

A peine une minute plus tard, Gajeel frappa à la porte et la coulissa avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle. Le professeur, qui était en train d'écrire sur le tableau, se retourna en entendant le battant s'ouvrir. Il eut un sursaut en voyant le jeune homme debout, le visage couvert de piercings, les cheveux noirs et beaucoup trop long à son goût, les yeux rouges et le regard menaçant. Il hésita un moment avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je suppose que tu es le nouvel élève, viens te présenter à la classe.

Sans grand entrain, Gajeel avança et monta sur l'estrade, faisant face à ses nouveaux camarades.

\- Je m'appelle Gajeel Redfox, enchanté, lâcha-t-il sans vraiment paraître heureux d'être ici.

\- Il reste une place au fond, tu peux t'y installer, indiqua le professeur avant de regarder son manuel l'air perplexe. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui !

Et il reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était. Gajeel traversa la salle en direction du seul bureau vide au fond de la classe. Lorsqu'il passa dans les rangs, les élèves le dévisagèrent, inquiets. Il se retint de leur demander s'ils avaient un problème et s'assit sur sa chaise.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il essaya d'écouter le cours de maths. A son grand étonnement, il réussit à noter dans son cahier tout ce qui était écrit au tableau. Le professeur était un peu bizarre par moment, il lui arrivait de dériver sur des sujets complètement inutiles au cours. Macao Combolto, professeur de mathématiques à l'internat Fiore, pour sûr cet homme était particulier. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Gajeel en avait quelque chose à faire.

A la pause déjeuné, plusieurs élèves se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, certainement en direction de la cafétéria. Trois retardataires pour aller manger étaient en train de discuter dans un coin de la classe, jetant des regards furtifs mais pas inaperçus en direction de Gajeel. Ils avaient beau chuchoter, il pouvait parfaitement entendre ce qu'ils racontaient.

\- C'est un délinquant, regardez son regard. On dirait qu'il va nous assassiner si on se retrouve sur son chemin, murmura le premier assit sur une chaise.

\- Ce mec fait vraiment flipper, ajouta le deuxième, debout à côté.

\- J'ai pas envie de rester dans les parages... Et si on s'en allait ? Proposa le troisième visiblement mal à l'aise.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Gajeel regarda les trois élèves sortir de la salle en se pressant. Quelque chose lui disait que l'intégration risquait d'être très difficile. En soupirant, il se leva et prit la direction de la cafétéria.

L'endroit était bondé. Les tables étaient presque toutes occupées. Une place restait dans un coin de la cafétéria, mais Gajeel préféra ne pas s'y installer. Il avança jusqu'au comptoir, où il acheta un sandwich, et fit demi-tour avant que la vendeuse ne s'en aille en hurlant de peur.

A cette heure-ci les couloirs étaient vides, la plupart des élèves étant installés dans l'immense salle beaucoup trop remplie et beaucoup trop bruyante. A force de tourner dans le bâtiment, Gajeel déboucha sur la cour du lycée. Dans un coin, à l'ombre d'un arbre, il s'installa pour manger tranquillement son repas. La matinée avait quelque peu mal commencé à son goût. Il espérait sérieusement que le reste de la journée, de la semaine et de l'année se passerait sans encombre. Alors qu'il continuait à ruminer dans son coin, il entendit plusieurs éclats de rire non loin de lui. Il regarda sur sa gauche et aperçu un groupe de garçon se diriger vers l'arrière du lycée, les gymnases s'il se souvenait correctement du plan que le directeur lui avait fourni plus tôt dans la journée.

Il resta silencieux lorsque le groupe passa juste à côté de lui. Ils étaient cinq, tous à peu près de la même taille, sauf un qui était plus petit. Hormis le fait qu'ils portaient tous un sac de sport sur leur épaule et qu'ils avaient une couleur de cheveux plus ou moins douteuse, ils semblaient normaux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Gajeel en voit un commencer à retirer sa chemise tout en avançant. ''Un exhibitionniste ?'' s'interrogea-t-il.

\- Gray ! Tes fringues bordel ! Gueula le plus petit.

\- Ma tenue te dérange salamandre ? Répliqua le concerné.

Le premier avait les cheveux roses, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Le deuxième, plus grand, avait les cheveux noirs. ''Et visiblement une tendance à se déshabiller n'importe quand'' ajouta Gajeel pour lui même. Les deux amis, enfin le croyait-il, commencèrent à se battre pour une raison qui lui échappa. Dans leur bagarre, ils bousculèrent un élève blond qui les accompagnait.

\- Oi ! C'est pas bientôt fini vos conneries ! S'énerva-t-il en s'interposant.

Les deux autres membres du groupe restaient de marbre devant la pseudo-bagarre qui s'était engagée. L'un avait les cheveux noirs, l'autre les cheveux pourpres. ''Encore un type bizarre'' pensa Gajeel en fixant la petite troupe. Un peu trop d'ailleurs puisqu'il attira l'attention dudit groupe.

\- Il a un problème ce type ? Maugréa le gars aux cheveux pourpres. Pourquoi il nous fixe avec un regard mauvais ? Il veut s'battre ou quoi ?

\- Huh ? Grogna Gajeel en se levant brusquement. Vous avez vu le bordel que vous foutez alors que j'essaie d'être au calme !

\- Cobra, arrête d'essayer de t'embrouiller avec tous les gens qui croisent ta route tu veux ? Répliqua le seul à ne pas avoir encore pris la parole, espérant désamorcer une imminente bagarre.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a le regard mauvais, lança le gars aux cheveux roses en se rapprochant.

\- Bon et si on y allait, tenta le blond, on va être en retard à ce rythme et on va encore se faire engueuler par le coach...

A ces mots, le groupe se calma et reprit son chemin, même si certains auraient bien aimé continuer la ''discussion''. Gajeel resta un moment immobile, puis décida de faire un tour pour se calmer avant de retourner en classe.

L'après midi fut plus calme, quoi que les commentaires subtiles et gentillets des élèves de la classe avaient continué. Lorsque la cloche avait enfin sonné, tous les élèves s'étaient précipités hors de la salle pour rejoindre leur club respectif. Gajeel avait traîné un moment assit sur sa chaise à ruminer sur la journée passée. Bien sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'intégration soit facile. Son apparence et son côté renfermé lorsqu'il ne disait rien n'aidaient pas vraiment. Et dès lors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, c'était encore pire.

Vers 17h30, le jeune homme décida de se diriger vers le dortoir afin de pouvoir s'installer dans sa chambre, s'il arrivait à trouver une place et si ses camarades de chambre voudraient bien de lui. Il grommela face à cette nouvelle épreuve qui se présentait à lui. Quelques minutes, et au moins une centaine de grognements plus tard, il arriva devant la porte du dortoir des garçons. Elle était assez semblable à celle du bureau du directeur, bien que moins massive et plus simple. Celle des filles se trouvait juste en face, identique en tout point hormis l'inscription qui y figurait. ''Facile de se tromper'' pensa Gajeel en fixant tour à tour les deux portes.

Sans plus réfléchir, il poussa la porte menant au dortoir des garçons. Le couloir était long et sombre. De chaque côté, et à distance régulière, se trouvait une porte en bois, moins foncée cette fois-ci. Les murs, toujours en pierres grises, ne présentaient aucune décoration d'aucune sorte. Cela donnait au lieu un côté à la fois confortable et sinistre. Depuis les chambres s'élevaient par moment des éclats de voix, des rires et des conversations, en contraste total avec l'ambiance calme du couloir.

Gajeel s'avança jusqu'à la première porte, le plancher grinçant sous ses pieds. Une petite plaque de métal, où il pu lire l'inscription « Gérant », était accroché sur le bois. Il frappa quelques coups et n'attendis pas longtemps avant que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir. Un grand jeune homme blond, un casque autour du cou et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui couvrant une bonne partie gauche de son visage, se tenait devant l'ouverture. Il devait déjà avoir plus de vingt ans. Il haussa un sourcil devant Gajeel avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

\- Une chambre avec un lit de dispo.

\- Ah t'es le p'tit nouveau c'est ça ? Grand-père m'avait prévenu de ton arrivée. Je m'attendais pas à un délinquant, sourit-il. Bouge pas je vais voir où y'a encore de la place pour toi.

Gajeel ne releva pas la remarque et préféra rester silencieux. Il regarda son interlocuteur chercher sur une feuille l'information dont il avait besoin. À peine une minute plus tard il se retourna vers Gajeel et lui annonça que la dernière chambre au fond à gauche avait encore deux lits de disponible.

\- Je t'accompagne, il y aura moins de soucis comme ça, proposa-t-il. Au fait, je m'appelle Luxus Dreyar, je suis le petit-fils du proviseur et le gérant du dortoir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, hormis des choses illégales bien évidemment, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.

Gajeel hocha la tête pour toute réponse et suivit le jeune homme dans le couloir sombre. Ce fichu parquet grinçait sous leurs pas et agaçait Gajeel. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant la dernière porte gauche du couloir. Luxus frappa trois coups et rentra sans attendre de réponse.

\- Les gars, vous avez un nouveau camarade de chambrée, lança-t-il en avançant dans la pièce.

Deux têtes, que Gajeel reconnu immédiatement, sortirent de dessus des lits pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

\- C'est une blague j'espère, s'exclama le gars aux cheveux roses.

\- Non, et j'espère que ça va bien se passer entre vous, ça me gonfle déjà de devoir vous séparer à chaque fois toi et Gray, donc si vous pouviez ne pas empirer les chose ça m'arrangerait, soupira Luxus.

\- Je me tape déjà un exhibitionniste, il faut maintenant que je me coltine un délinquant ? C'est vraiment pas cool.

\- Oi ! T'as un problème flammèche ? Tu me cherches encore ? Répliqua son ''camarade de chambrée''.

\- Ola ! On se calme tout de suite. Je compte sur vous pour que tout se passe bien, repris le blond en regardant les trois jeunes.

Gajeel grogna mais ne dit rien de plus. Les deux autres hochèrent silencieusement la tête.

\- Bien. Je te laisse voir avec eux pour t'installer. Ah j'oubliais ! Bienvenue à l'internat Fiore.

Sur ce, il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte, laissant les trois garçons ensembles. Le silence s'installait doucement mais sûrement dans la pièce. Tous se regardaient mais personne ne voulait faire le premier pas. ''Je devrais peut être me présenter'' pensa Gajeel au bout d'un moment. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole, brisant ainsi l'atmosphère pesante.

\- Gajeel Redfox, enchanté.

Les deux compères ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Gajeel pensa un moment à sortir et à partir très très loin de cet établissement qui visiblement ne voulait pas de lui, quitter la ville pour un endroit isolé où il aurait la paix et personne pour le critiquer ou le juger au premier regard.

\- Gray Fullbuster. Et voici Natsu Dragnir, présenta le plus grand qui était à moitié nu. C'est ton premier jour alors ?

\- Ouais.

\- Désolé pour ce midi, certains ont tendance à avoir le sang chaud.

\- En même temps il a un sacré regard, balança Natsu en pointant Gajeel du doigt.

\- Fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, il a un cerveau mais ne s'en sert pas.

Le concerné allait contester mais Gray ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Tu peux prendre ce lit si tu veux, indique-t-il. Natsu va prendre ta douche, on va être encore en retard pour manger sinon.

Gajeel profita de ce moment pour observer un peu la pièce. Elle n'était pas immense et disposait de quatre lits superposés avec, sous chacun, un bureau pour étudier. A côté, se trouvait une armoire, pas très large, pour pouvoir mettre des affaires. Il y avait un lit collé à chaque mur, avec une grande fenêtre en face de la porte et un accès à la salle-de-bain sur la droite en rentrant dans la chambre.

Gray s'affala sur son lit en poussant un soupire de fatigue. Lui et Natsu avaient choisi les deux lits les plus à gauche en rentrant, celui collé au mur donnant sur le couloir pour Gray, celui contre le mur à gauche pour Natsu.

Tout en pensant, Gajeel défit son sac et s'installa sur le lit proche de la fenêtre, juste en face de la porte d'entrée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'affala à son tour sur son lit et ferma les yeux un moment, profitant du calme qui régnait dans la pièce. Lorsque Natsu eut terminé sa douche, il revint dans la chambre et discuta avec Gray. Il parlèrent entre autre de l'entraînement intensif qu'ils avaient eu dans l'après-midi et de l'humeur, plus que maussade, de leur coach. Ils continuèrent à parler pendant encore cinq minutes avant de finalement se préparer à descendre.

\- Gajeel, le réfectoire ouvre à 18h30 et ferme à 20h. Fais gaffe à l'heure si tu veux manger. Nous on descend, prévint Gray avant de sortir, suivit de près par Natsu qui affichait un énorme sourire sur le visage.

\- Ouais merci, grommela le concerné. ''Pourquoi il sourit celui-là ?'' se demanda-t-il à lui même.

Il resta un moment allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond d'un air absent, ne voulant pas tellement quitter la chambre pour se retrouver au milieu de gens apeurés par son apparence. Au bout d'une très longue réflexion, il soupira et descendit manger.

Le réfectoire était très grand. Quelques dizaines de longues tables meublaient l'endroit, avec des bancs et des chaises. Plusieurs tables, plus petites cette fois, étaient disposées contre le mur du fond. Vers l'entrée, et donc la sortie, plusieurs chariots étaient mis à disposition pour poser son plateau vide. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des tableaux, des portraits essentiellement, de grands personnages de la ville, Clover. Même celui du proviseur s'y trouvait. Au plafond, plusieurs lustres assez banaux illuminaient la pièce d'une lumière chaude. A droite, la pièce comportait un espace où se trouvaient entrées, plats et desserts, ainsi que les couverts et plateaux. Sans plus attendre, Gajeel prit cette direction et se servit rapidement avant de s'asseoir à une table, isolé des autres.

Une fois le repas terminé, il ne traîna pas longtemps. Il prit son plateau, le posa sur un chariot vers la sortie et regagna le dortoir d'un pas lent.

Le reste de la semaine fût plus ou moins identique. Les élèves de la classe évitaient toujours Gajeel, se tenant le plus loin possible de peur de finir embrochés ou accrochés au mur. De ce fait, il mangeait souvent seul, tant le matin, que le midi ou le soir. À l'internat, l'ambiance n'était ni trop bonne, ni trop mauvaise. Il avait passé une partie de ses soirées au calme, mais il lui était arrivé de se prendre la tête à plusieurs reprise avec Natsu pour des broutilles. En dehors de ce point, il interagissait peu avec ses camarades de chambre, mais il en avait apprit plus sur eux deux en quatre jours qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Les deux garçons se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et trouvaient toujours un prétexte pour se battre. Tout deux étaient orphelin, ce point les liant plus qu'ils n'auraient bien voulut le dire, et avaient été recueillis par le proviseur de l'internat lui même, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves.

Bien qu'il s'intéressait peu à Natsu et Gray, Gajeel vint à se demander comment il était possible que l'un se déshabille continuellement sans jamais sans rendre compte, et que l'autre ait une température corporelle bien au-dessus de la normale.

Le week-end fut plus calme en revanche. Gajeel passa la majorité de son temps dehors dans un coin de verdure derrière le lycée, partant tôt le matin et ne rentrant au dortoir qu'en début de soirée à chaque fois. Gray et Natsu, faisant tout deux partis d'un club de sport, du basket à ce qu'il avait compris, étaient absents tout le week-end. Il avait donc la chambre pour lui tout seul le soir. Le dimanche soir, alors que Natsu discutait avec son compère, Gajeel espéra en silence que la semaine à venir serait plus calme et qu'il finirait par s'intégrer quelque part.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !

_Aki_


	2. Chapter 2

Je reviens avec le deuxième chapitre de la série ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, j'ai été pas mal occupée ^^

Merci aux reviewers pour leurs commentaires ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Aki

**Série : Soul Pairing**

**Résumé :** **Gajeel est un lycéen qui vient d'arriver dans le lycée Fiore, un internat dirigé par Makarof Dreyar. Solitaire, silencieux et d'apparence délinquant, il essaie de s'intégrer à sa classe et aux autres élèves...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre tout en douceur**

Cela allait faire un mois depuis son premier jour de classe à l'internat Fiore. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Les élèves de sa classe l'évitaient toujours autant, même les professeurs interagissaient le moins possible, préférant le laisser tranquille et interroger les autres. Au niveau des notes, et à sa plus grande surprise, Gajeel s'en sortait plutôt bien. A dire vrai, il ne s'en était jamais aussi bien sorti depuis des années.

La journée, il restait généralement seul, personne ne voulant vraiment traîner avec lui de toute façon. Le soir, il lui arrivait parfois de manger avec les basketteurs, notamment Cobra, Rog et Sting. Gray et Natsu mangeaient presque tout le temps avec leurs amis d'enfance, formant ainsi un assez grand groupe qui aimait se faire appeler la team Fairy Tail.

Ce soir-là, Gajeel était installé à sa table habituelle, dans un coin du réfectoire. Il mangeait tranquillement son repas quand Rog, suivit de près par Sting et Cobra, le rejoignirent. Il avait appris à les connaître en quelques jours. Ainsi, il savait que Rog Chenny et Sting Youclif étaient des amis d'enfance et qu'ils venaient tous deux de la même ville, Crocus. Ils étaient très bons en basket et se donnaient à fond dans ce sport. De son côté, Cobra, de son vrai nom Erik, avait refusé d'avoir un quelconque nom de famille, préférant se faire appeler par son surnom, qui lui venait de sa passion pour les serpents. C'était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de basket mais pouvait facilement perdre sa concentration lorsqu'une certaine professeure, répondant au nom de Kinana, était présente dans les parages. Même s'il refusait de l'avouer, Cobra était tombé raide dingue d'elle.

\- Yo ! Comment ça va ? Demanda Rog en s'asseyant en face de Gajeel.

\- Hmm, grommela celui-ci pour toute réponse.

\- Je suis épuisé, se plaignit Cobra en s'installant sur la chaise juste à côté. Le coach nous entraîne à fond tout ça à cause de l'autre imbécile qui s'est barré.

\- Il vous manque un joueur ? S'étonna Gajeel, sachant pertinemment que le tournois inter lycée approchait à grands pas à présent.

\- Ouais, il nous a lâché la semaine dernière, du coup le coach est assez remonté. Et les remplaçants ne sont pas au niveau du tout... Donc tout le monde à la pression, expliqua Rog en secouant la tête.

\- Tu voudrais pas te joindre à nous par hasard ? Intervint Sting tout sourire.

\- Sans façon merci !

\- Allez ! Ça pourrait être sympa ! Avec ton regard tu ferais peur à l'équipe adverse ! Une victoire facile ! Rajouta le jeune homme une légère lueur diabolique dans le regard.

\- T'es flippant tu le sais ça ? Remarqua Rog en regardant son ami.

Gajeel les observa un moment discuter tout en réfléchissant à la proposition de Sting. Faire parti d'un club, il ne l'avait pas envisagé, sa personnalité et ses relations avec la plupart des gens ne l'aidant pas tellement à s'intégrer à un groupe. Il avait d'ailleurs été plus que surpris en voyant les basketteurs venir lui parler de temps à autre. Malgré son attitude passive face à eux, Gajeel aimait énormément passer du temps en leur compagnie. Même Gray et Nastu semblaient l'apprécier. Ils discutaient beaucoup plus souvent avec lui et plaisantaient même sur des sujets divers et variés.

Gajeel était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Rog l'appeler.

\- Hey oh, mec ! T'es toujours avec nous ? Interrogea Cobra en claquant des doigts devant son manque de réaction.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-c'que tu m'veux encore ? Grogna le concerné.

\- T'as pas répondu à la proposition que Sting à faite... Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait de rejoindre le club de basket ? Répondit Cobra.

\- Hmm... J'peux éventuellement passer faire un tour à l'entraînement demain midi, mais je promets pas de m'inscrire.

\- Trop cool ! S'écria Sting sans faire attention à la la dernière partie de la phrase.

La conversation dériva ensuite sur le cours de japonais, enseigné par Jera Nekis, puis sur quelques élèves et les rumeurs les concernant. C'est ainsi que Gajeel appris qu'Erza , une amie d'enfance de Natsu et Gray, sortait depuis plusieurs mois avec Gerald, un gars assez solitaire qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa ville natale lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Il appris également qu'une certaine Juvia Lockser, dont le nom lui était étrangement familier, tournait très souvent autour de Gray. Cela faisait beaucoup jaser les élèves, certains espérant qu'un nouveau couple se forme, d'autres plaignant le basketteur. Une autre rumeur circulait sur le directeur lui-même et la possibilité qu'il prenne enfin sa retraite, au regret de beaucoup de gens, tant élèves que professeurs. Il fallait dire que c'était quelqu'un de très compréhensif, prêt à donner une seconde chance, même à un ancien délinquant comme lui.

La conversation continua encore un moment. A la fin du repas, ils prirent tous la direction du dortoir et se séparèrent dans le couloir. Gajeel retourna dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Ce soir là, il discuta un peu avec ses camarades de chambrée avant d'aller se coucher de bonne heure.

Le lendemain, comme promis la veille à ses amis, ainsi qu'il pensait pouvoir les appeler, il se dirigea vers le gymnase où avaient lieu les entraînements des basketteurs. Il était midi passé, il avait rapidement mangé dans un coin de la cafétéria avant de prendre la direction de la cour. Alors qu'il marchait d'un bon pas, il percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, au détour d'un couloir, bien que ce dernier était relativement vide. Il regarda en face de lui et se surpris à devoir baisser les yeux pour découvrir une jeune fille sur le sol, un ruban orange dans ses cheveux bleus. Il la fixa un moment avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui tendre la main. Elle releva la tête et deux orbes marrons plongèrent dans le regard de Gajeel. Une seconde. Puis deux. L'instant d'après, l'inquiétude et la peur s'installèrent dans ses yeux envoûtants. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever autour d'eux.

\- De l'intimidation ? Souffla un élève à une deuxième, tous deux paniqués.

Gajeel réagit aussitôt. Il ramena sa main le long de son corps et partit à grandes enjambées en direction du gymnase, laissant la jeune fille derrière lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il resta un moment dehors pour reprendre ses esprits. « Encore un malentendu » pensa-t-il en grognant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Les basketteurs étaient déjà sur le terrain à s'échauffer. Sur le bord se trouvait un homme assez grand et plutôt carré, les cheveux roux. Il semblait réfléchir face à un grand tableau blanc, un stylo dans la main. « C'est certainement lui le coach dont les gars m'ont parlé ».

Gajeel s'avança vers l'homme sans se presser. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'annonça calmement, attirant l'attention du coach.

\- C'est toi le gamin qui veut intégrer le club ? Les autres m'ont parlé de toi. T'a l'air d'avoir un bon physique, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour ce sport. Il faut aussi savoir réfléchir. Et avoir un esprit d'équipe, savoir communiquer avec les autres. Serais-tu capable de faire ça ?

Gajeel ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant un moment, hésitant entre sortir du gymnase sans un mot ou lui balancer une pique bien choisie. Il décida de répondre, oubliant la partie « savoir réfléchir, communiquer et avoir un esprit d'équipe ».

\- Je suis pas venu m'inscrire, j'ai dit que je passais. Je suis passé, comme je l'avais promis aux autres. On m'a parlé d'un remplacement, je pensais que c'était temporaire. Si c'est le cas, je peux éventuellement donner un coup de main mais...

\- Gajeel ! T'es venu ! Lança joyeusement Rog en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ravi que tu sois là, avec toi on va remporter tous nos match, ajouta Cobra.

\- T'as décidé de t'inscrire du coup ? Demanda Gray tout en retirant son tee-shirt.

\- Je passe juste filer un coup de main, quand vous aurez un joueur pour prendre ma place je partirai. C'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de mieux à faire... maugréa Gajeel.

\- Yeah ! Je suis chaud ! Cria Natsu, visiblement débordant d'énergie.

Les basketteurs commencèrent à s'enjouer de la présence de Gajeel dans le gymnase lorsque le coach intervint pour calmer les esprits.

\- Okay okay, on se calme les gars ! Il faut d'abord que je vois ce dont il est capable avant de l'intégrer à l'équipe. Gajeel, c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il. Est-ce que tu peux repasser demain midi avec des affaires de sport pour que je teste tes capacités ?

\- Hmmm, grogna le concerné en guise d'assentiment.

Il resta encore plusieurs minutes dans le bâtiment à regarder les basketteurs qui avaient repris leur entraînement avant de sortir et de se poser sous un arbre en attendant l'heure de retourner en classe.

Un vendredi soir comme les autres, excepté le fait que Gajeel marchait d'un pas lent en direction de la bibliothèque, chose impensable. Bien que cette idée ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela, il avait besoin de certains livres pour faire un devoir d'histoire. La bibliothèque fermant à vingt heures, il espérait que trois heures de recherches lui suffiraient pour avoir au moins les idées principales, lui évitant ainsi de repasser le week-end pour continuer. La semaine avait été particulièrement longue et les entraînements de basket intenses, Gajeel espérait donc pouvoir se reposer un peu après celui du lendemain.

Cela faisait environ une semaine qu'il jouait dans l'équipe, officiellement inscrit dans le club. Il s'était vite fait aux horaires et la majorité des joueurs l'avait accepté rapidement, bien que certains en avaient encore peur. Il s'était également accroché avec des adversaires venus d'un autre lycée lors d'un match amical, chose qui lui avait valu un avertissement du coach.

Ce dernier avait été un champion de basket dans sa jeunesse et avait réussit à participer, lui et son équipe, à une grosse compétition à l'échelle du pays. Gildarts Clive était devenu une légende. Mais son heure de gloire avait fini par passer. Une mauvaise chute un jour, son bras était devenu beaucoup trop fragile. Le champion avait dû arrêter ce sport qu'il aimait tant. Il s'était alors tourné vers l'enseignement où il se donnait à fond et poussait ses joueurs pour les hisser au sommet. Un excellent coach d'après Gajeel, bien qu'un peu idiot par moment, surtout quand il croisait sa fille Kana Alberona.

Hormis ces quelques points négatifs au niveau du club, Gajeel avait eu le droit à des remontrances plutôt chaudes de Natsu, suivit par de fortes désapprobations de Gray concernant son comportement envers Levy, une de leur très bonne amie. Les deux camarades avaient passé une soirée entière à crier sur Gajeel, expliquant qu'il ne fallait pas traiter les gens de cette façon, et encore moins leurs amis, que s'il recommençait, il aurait directement affaire à eux et que la prochaine fois ils ne lui pardonneraient pas un tel comportement. Gajeel avait au bout du compte réussit à expliquer aux deux compères toute l'histoire, ce qui avait finalement réussit à les calmer. Mais les rumeurs dans le lycée s'étaient répandues comme une traînée de poudre à couraient toujours, au grand dam de l'étudiant.

Gajeel prit l'escalier qui montait au troisième étage. En haut, une grosse porte en bois bloquait l'accès. Il poussa le lourd battant qui s'ouvrit sans broncher et pénétra dans l'immense pièce. La bibliothèque couvrait tout le troisième étage. Des étagères étaient accolées au mur et faisaient le tour de la bibliothèque. Les autres étaient placées en deux colonnes au centre de la pièce. Plusieurs tables et chaises étaient disposées un peu partout pour permettre aux élèves de feuilleter les livres. Trois escaliers en colimaçon permettaient un accès à l'étage supérieur, juste sous les combles, et qui abritait également bon nombre de livres.

Ceux-ci étaient rangés par section. Gajeel chercha donc celle correspondant à l'histoire, qu'il trouva tout au fond de la grande pièce. Il parcouru les étagères en vieux bois à la recherche d'un livre lui permettant de faire son devoir. Au bout de dix minutes, il trouva un ouvrage qui lui semblait assez bien, le prit et se dirigea vers la table libre la plus proche.

Penché sur sa feuille, il entendait les légers murmures des autres élèves assis non loin de lui. A plusieurs reprise, il capta des regards inquiets en sa direction, regards vite détournés lorsque Gajeel les fixait un peu trop longtemps. Hormis ces légers détails, son travail avançait bon train. Il avait réussit à obtenir toutes les informations dont il avait besoin au bout de deux heures mais avait préféré rester jusqu'à la fermeture pour profiter du calme, chose peu probable dans sa chambre avec Natsu et Gray qui se battaient trop souvent, mais également des autres livres d'histoire si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Un peu avant vingt heures, Gajeel se leva et parti reposer le livre qu'il avait pris plus tôt. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas parmi les étagères qu'il percuta quelqu'un. « Encore », se dit-il un peu blasé en cherchant la personne des yeux. Il fut plus que surpris de trouver la même jeune fille que la fois précédente par terre, une paire de lunettes reposant à côté de ses genoux. Elle arborait exactement le même ruban orange que la dernière fois. Sa robe était assorti au petit morceau de tissu, orange avec une légère dentelle blanche au niveau du col. En la fixant ainsi, il se rendit compte que cette fille était vraiment mignonne, bien que petite. « On dirait une crevette », remarqua-t-il en souriant faiblement. Il posa un instant ses yeux dans son regard, oubliant presque ce qui les entourait. Les rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune fille lui firent peu à peu reprendre conscience de la situation. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre possession de ses esprits.

\- Navré, s'excusa-t-il.

Sa phrase ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à des excuses, ce qui eut pour effet de faire peur à la jeune fille. Il s'accroupit devant elle et ramassa les lunettes avant de les lui tendre. Elle les récupéra, une expression de surprise sur son visage. Gajeel se perdit un instant dans ses yeux mais reprit vite ses esprits. Il se redressa et tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'elle accepta avec hésitation.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Gajeel soupira lentement avant de retourner à la table où il avait laissé toutes ses affaires. Il rangea le tout et sortit de la bibliothèque sans plus attendre. Il espérait au fond de lui que Natsu et Gray ne lui retomberaient pas dessus une fois de plus pour ce malencontreux accident.

Le reste du week-end passa tranquillement. L'entraînement du samedi ainsi que celui du dimanche furent rudes. Si bien que Gajeel profita du peu de temps qui lui restait pour se reposer, laissant de côté ses devoirs pour la semaine. Le dimanche soir, alors qu'il était confortablement installé sur son lit, Gray, sortant de la douche, évoqua rapidement l'incident de la bibliothèque et fit remarquer que Gajeel devrait faire un peu plus attention à son entourage. Ce dernier grogna en entendant le commentaire mais ne fit pas de remarque, ne pouvant pas vraiment contredire son ami.

Le lundi, après l'entraînement de basket entre quinze et dix-huit heures, Gajeel se rendit à la bibliothèque pour y travailler. Une heure lui permettrait d'avancer un peu dans son devoir d'histoire et de descendre manger avant que le réfectoire ne ferme à vingt heure.

Il s'installa dans la section histoire de l'immense salle, qui était bien plus remplie que le vendredi dernier. Il reprit son travail où il l'avait arrêté et continua la rédaction. Il avança bon train et relativement dans le calme. De toute façon, la bibliothèque était, quoi qu'il arrive, beaucoup plus silencieuse que sa chambre, qui abritait deux éléments débordant un peu trop d'énergie. Lorsque dix-neuf heures dix passa, il décida de ranger ses affaires et de se diriger vers le réfectoire.

Il se hâta dans les couloirs complètement vides. Le réfectoire était plein à cette heure-ci et Gajeel ne trouva aucune table vide pour manger. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Natsu qui l'appelait depuis la table à laquelle il était installé avec la team Fairy Tail. Gajeel ne réfléchit pas plus et alla s'asseoir avec eux, espérant que sa présence ne dérangerait personne.

Hormis la jeune fille aux cheveux blond, personne ne grimaça lorsqu'il prit place à la table. La jeune fille lança un regard un peu paniqué à ses compagnons. Une autre fille, aux longs cheveux blanc et aux yeux bleu, la regarda gentiment et lui sourit, ce qui apaisa aussitôt la première. De son côté Natsu était dans une grande discussion avec une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge. « Encore quelqu'un avec une drôle de couleur de cheveux » remarqua Gajeel. Quant à Gray, il discutait calmement avec un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu qui arborait un étrange tatouage sur sa joue gauche. Les conversations variaient entre les professeurs, les cours, les histoires de cœur et l'organisation d'une petite sortie un week-end prochain.

La team avait l'intention de sortir de Clover un week-end afin de changer d'air et de profiter des derniers beaux jours pour se balader. Seuls Gray et Natsu ne pourraient pas les accompagner puisqu'ils avaient tous deux entraînements de basket. Ils discutèrent sur ce projet pendant encore plusieurs minutes, décidant de proposer à d'autres amis de les accompagner. Lorsqu'ils furent tous d'accord, la discussion prit fin et Gray lança un autre sujet.

\- Il est arrivé tout à l'heure mais on n'a pas encore eu le temps de faire les présentations, commença-t-il, je vous présente Gajeel Redfox, il vient d'Oak et il est dans notre chambre depuis son arrivée fin août. Ne prêtez pas attention à son air de délinquant et à son regard, il a beau faire peur, il n'est pas dangereux, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, enchaîna l'étudiant aux cheveux bleu en hochant la tête, je m'appelle Gerard Fernandez.

Malgré son tatouage, il ne semblait pas être un délinquant. Gajeel se demandait quelle idée lui avait traversé l'esprit pour se faire un tatouage à cet endroit là mais se reconcentra vite sur le reste du groupe quand Gray reprit les présentations.

\- Voici Lucy Heartfilia, écrivaine dans l'âme qui a quitté le domicile familiale à cause de son père, présenta-t-il en montrant la jeune fille aux long cheveux blond.

Cette dernière se renfrogna et lança un commentaire sur le fait de dévoiler sa vie privée à sa place, faisant rire Natsu assit à côté d'elle. Gray ne s'en préoccupa guère plus et continua.

\- Voici Mirajane Strauss, elle est mannequin et pose pour le célèbre Sorcerer Magazine. Elle a une petite sœur, Lisanna, et un frère, Elfman, qui ont à peu près notre âge. Si tu les croises, tu ne peux pas te tromper, ils se ressemblent tous énormément.

La concernée fit un grand sourire en direction de Gajeel et le salua de la main. En la regardant il percuta. « Son frère est dans ma classe » conclut-il en intégrant progressivement les paroles de Gray.

\- Ensuite tu as Erza Scarlet, reprit Gray en montrant la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge. Elle sort avec Gerard. Elle fait toute gentille comme ça, mais je te conseille de ne pas trop la chercher.

Ses derniers mots eurent pour effet de mettre en colère la concernée. Une aura noire s'éleva autour d'elle et Gray sembla regretter immédiatement ses paroles. Gerard intervint et Erza se calma presque instantanément.

\- Il manque quelqu'un qui est toujours avec nous d'habitude mais qui est malade pour le moment, rajouta Lucy avec un air sérieux, c'est Juvia Lockser. Je pense qu'elle devrait revenir la semaine prochaine.

Alors que Lucy discutait avec les autres sur le sujet, Gajeel réfléchit. Les basketteurs avaient déjà évoqué ce nom. Il chercha un moment dans sa mémoire et se rappela l'avoir déjà entendu auparavant. Il se remémora alors la jeune fille. Elle venait de son ancien lycée. Et ils étaient souvent ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que Gajeel ait ses problèmes et soit renvoyé de son école. Il n'avait alors jamais revu la jeune fille. « Pas étonnant si elle à changé de ville » conclut-t-il.

Une fois les présentations faites, ils discutèrent sur divers sujets, leur rencontre, leur moments passés ensemble et le reste de la bande. Gajeel appris ainsi que la team Faity Tail ici présente n'était en fait qu'un petit échantillon et comportait beaucoup plus de membres. Tous, sauf Gérard et Juvia, venaient de Magnolia, une ville plus au sud, et avaient plus ou moins grandit ensemble.

Erza connaissait Gerard depuis son enfance. Ils avaient tous les deux vécu dans la même ville et étaient très proches. Mais Erza avait fini par déménager et aller à l'orphelinat de Magnolia, où elle avait rencontré Gray, Natsu, Mirajane, avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas du tout au début, ainsi que plusieurs autres orphelins. A cette période, l'orphelinat était dirigé par nul autre que Makarof Dreyar, l'actuel directeur de l'internat Fiore.

Gérard, après le déménagement d'Erza, avait peu à peu tourné mal. Il avait enchaîné les familles d'accueil, faisant souvent un retour à l'orphelinat, devenant de plus en plus un délinquant. Un jour, il avait rencontré Makarov qui lui avait proposé de venir au lycée Fiore et de se reprendre en main. Il avait fini par accepter.

Lucy, quant à elle, était l'héritière d'un riche homme peu présent pour sa fille. Elle faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait pour lui plaire. Mais un jour, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était totalement vide à l'intérieur. Elle avait alors fuguée et s'était retrouvée au lycée Fiore, où elle s'était fait ses premiers amis.

Les conversations durèrent encore un peu, puis les élèves finirent par se lever pour rejoindre les dortoirs avant que le réfectoire ne ferme à vingt heures.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième et avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Je crois que c'est ce chapitre qui m'a le plus posé de difficulté pour l'écriture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Encore un grand merci aux reviewers, ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur de savoir que mes écrits sont appréciés :)

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Aki

**Série : Soul Pairing**

**Résumé :** **Gajeel est un lycéen qui vient d'arriver dans le lycée Fiore, un internat dirigé par Makarof Dreyar. Solitaire, silencieux et d'apparence délinquant, il essaie de s'intégrer à sa classe et aux autres élèves...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Des hauts et des bas**

Après un entraînement le matin, Gajeel décida d'aller faire un tour en ville l'après-midi. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il avait rencontré les amis d'enfance de Natsu et Gray. Ils avaient d'ailleurs prévu de se rendre dans une petite ville voisine pour le reste du week-end. Ils avaient bien évidemment convié Gajeel, mais celui-ci avait refusé. Il avait réussit à finir tous ses devoirs la veille au soir, un miracle selon lui, mais se retrouvait à présent sans but pour le reste du week-end, l'entraînement du dimanche ayant été annulé.

Il déambula dans les rues sans vraiment savoir où aller. La ville était animée à cette heure, les nombreux passants discutaient bruyamment entre eux ou avec les différents marchands et les terrasses des cafés étaient bondées. Le soleil était présent, bien que timide, et il faisait relativement chaud pour un mois d'octobre. Seul le vent rafraîchissait l'air de temps à autre.

Les rues, toutes pavées, étaient assez petites dans le centre ville. La plupart des bâtiments étaient construits avec une base en pierre avec un revêtement en bois au-dessus, le tout surmonté par des tois principalement constitués de tuiles orange. Gajeel traversa plusieurs places plutôt spacieuses qui regroupaient de nombreux cafés et restaurants, dont les terrasses étaient indissociables entre elles sauf par la couleur des chaises et des tables tellement elles étaient proches les unes des autres. En s'éloignant du centre ville, Gajeel remarqua que les rues s'élargissaient et que les bâtiments, initialement accolés, étaient petit à petit plus espacés.

En continuant sa route, il passa devant plusieurs canaux dans lesquels circulait de l'eau. Il remarqua des embarcations amarrés au bord ainsi que quelques barques qui naviguaient. A certains endroits, des ponts avaient été érigés afin de faire communiquer les deux rives. Ils étaient construits de telle sorte que les différentes embarcations pouvaient passer en dessous. Gajeel emprunta un pont et s'arrêta quelques minutes pour regarder la ville.

Les hommes et femmes s'affairaient, les enfants rigolaient et jouaient, quelques marchants traversaient les rues avec leurs biens. Au loin, Gajeel distinguait vaguement le lycée, dont la hauteur dépassait les autres bâtiments. Seule la cathédrale les surplombait tous. Une énorme bâtisse construite au milieu de la ville et qui était visible sans aucun problème de n'importe où.

Après quelques minutes, Gajeel reprit lentement sa marche, observant toujours le paysage autour de lui et profitant du répit qu'il pouvait enfin avoir en étant seul. Petit à petit, il quitta la ville. De grands arbres se dressaient devant lui. Avec l'arrivée de l'automne, les feuilles commençaient à changer de couleur et à virer au jaune, à l'orange ou encore au rouge. Le chemin s'étendait toujours à ses pieds et semblait serpenter entre les troncs. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme décida de faire demi-tour. Après tout, cela devait bien faire deux bonnes heures qu'il était parti se promener.

Il rebroussa donc chemin, se promettant de revenir ici pour explorer cette étendue colorée. Après avoir retraversé le pont, il décida d'emprunter une autre route pour rentrer au dortoir. C'est ainsi qu'il avançait à travers des rues de plus en plus petites, totalement dépourvues de magasins. Au premier abord seulement. Il remarqua dans un renfoncement une petite pancarte au dessus d'une porte avec pour seule inscription « Librairie ». Il se demanda alors qui serait assez fou pour venir acheter des livres dans un endroit pareil. Tout en se posant cette question, l'image d'une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux bleu ornés d'un joli ruban orange se forma dans son esprit, ce qui le fit sourire.

Il fût extirpé de sa rêverie par des cris un peu plus loin dans la ruelle. Un groupe de plusieurs personnes était présent à quelques mètres de lui. Certaines semblaient se débattre tandis que d'autres rigolaient à plein poumon. Gajeel hésita un instant entre faire demi-tour pour passer par un autre chemin ou intervenir. Un cris plus fort que les autres qui le fit immédiatement réagir. Il crut un instant reconnaître la voix mais n'était pas sûr de lui. Sans plus réfléchir il courut vers le groupe .

Cinq hommes, plutôt grands, encerclaient deux jeunes filles que Gajeel n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître. Lucy était accompagnée par la jeune fille qu'il avait à deux reprises percuté au lycée. Cette dernière portait un sac qui semblait lourd. Le petit groupe ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Gajeel et la situation dégénéra.

\- Allez, venez vous amuser un peu avec nous, proposa l'un des hommes en tirant sur le bras de Lucy.

\- Oi ! Laissez ces filles tranquilles, intervint Gajeel en se jetant au milieu du groupe faisant lâcher prise au jeune homme.

\- T'es qui toi ? Rétorqua un autre d'un ton acerbe.

\- Certainement quelqu'un qui n'a pas compris à qui il a à faire, ricana un troisième.

Ils se mirent tous à rire. Tous sauf un. Il était à peine plus grand que les autres et portait un bandeau noir dans ses cheveux blond. Il semblait détailler Gajeel avec une grande attention. Quelque chose n'allait pas. L'air était pesant et la situation tendue. Gajeel remarqua alors un sourire narquois sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Tiens tiens tiens ! Ça pour une surprise ! Lâcha-t-il. Gajeel Redfox en personne !

Ses acolytes s'arrêtèrent de rire et observèrent le concerné avec des yeux ronds, détournant leur attention de Lucy et Levy, qui en profitèrent pour s'éloigner. Gajeel les observa tour à tour un moment sans que leur visage ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Les avait-il connu personnellement ? Avait-il eu une altercation avec eux lorsqu'il état encore à Oak ? Leur avait-il fait du mal lorsqu'il faisait parti d'un gang ? En pensant à cette dernière possibilité, Gajeel remarqua l'emblème orné sur les vêtements de certains. Il correspondait parfaitement à celui de Phantom Lord, gang qui régnait en maître dans les rues d'Oak alors qu'il était encore au lycée là bas. Gang dont il avait été membre durant deux ans.

Gajeel était étonné que cet emblème soit encore arboré, le gang ayant été dissout quelques temps après son expulsion du lycée.

\- Voici donc le fameux Gajeel Redfox.. Honnêtement je m'attendais à mieux, lâcha un autre en le dédaignant du regard.

\- Il a pas l'air si fort que ça, rajouta son voisin de droite en faisant la grimace.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, intervint le dernier, c'est justement toi qu'on est venu chercher. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais intégré le lycée Fiore dans cette ville. Tu sais, le maître n'a pas trop apprécié que tu nous balances au Conseil... Il a été très déçu de ton comportement... Et nous on aime pas trop les balances, lâcha-t-il la mine sombre.

Les quatre autres s'agglutinèrent autour de Gajeel, prêts à lui sauter à la gorge. La situation tournait au vinaigre et l'étudiant n'aimait pas trop ça. Cinq contre un, le combat risquait d'être tendu. Il remarqua alors qu'ils attendaient tous quelque chose. « Ils attendent patiemment l'ordre de se jeter sur moi », déduisit-il. Son regard se porta aussitôt sur l'homme au bandeau noir. C'était la conclusion la plus logique. Peut être que s'il le battait rapidement, il n'aurait pas à en venir aux poings avec les quatre autres.

\- Depuis ton départ, la ville a beaucoup changé. Après la dissolution de Phantom Lord, ça été assez dur pour nous. Mais on a pas laissé tombé, on a reformé le clan. Il nous a fallut plusieurs mois pour se faire de nouveau une réputation, avec le maître arrêté et le plus fort des membres parti, ça été long. Mais maintenant on est de nouveau puissant ! Et nombreux ! Le gang n'a jamais compté autant de membres que depuis sa reformation ! Jubila leur chef avec un regard de démence.

Les autres membres approuvèrent en sifflant. La température montra d'un cran, tout comme la tension dans l'air.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Grogna Gajeel, tous ses sens en alerte, prêt à esquiver la moindre attaque.

\- Ce qu'on veut ? Un événement important pour que tous les gens nous craignent. Et quoi de mieux qu'un petit règlement de compte avec la personne à l'origine de la chute du gang ? Phantom Lord va te faire payer ta trahison, Gajeel Redfox ! Lorsque l'ancien meilleur membre sera mort, tous nous craindrons et on régnera à nouveau sur la ville !

Le chef explosa de rire. Un rire diabolique. Un rire malsain. D'un geste, il ordonna à ses acolytes d'attaquer Gajeel. Ni une, ni deux, ils se ruèrent sur lui. Il évita un premier coup de poing sans aucun mal. Puis un deuxième coup vint sur sa gauche. Il bascula sur le côté puis se baissa rapidement pour éviter une troisième attaque. Leurs mouvements étaient plutôt chaotiques et désordonnés. Ses adversaires étaient assez gauches dans leurs attaques. Aucun n'était synchronisé, ce qui permettait une esquive aisée. Les membres de Phantom Lord n'avaient visiblement pas l'habitude de se battre en équipe, ce qui exaspéra quelque peu Gajeel. Il évita encore quelques coups puis décida de terminer rapidement cette altercation sans queue ni tête.

Il bloqua le bras d'un de ses attaquants et plongea son poing avec force dans son ventre, lui coupant ainsi le souffle. Tandis que Gajeel se remettait en position de combat, un deuxième voulu le prendre par surprise en l'attaquant par derrière. L'étudiant se retourna en une fraction de secondes et lui assena un violent coup sur la tête qui fit perdre connaissance à son agresseur. Le troisième n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se fit projeter contre le mur le plus proche. Chef exclu, il n'en restait plus qu'un.

Tous les sens de Gajeel étaient en éveil. Il sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines et son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Ce combat avait réveillé le démon qui habitait en lui et qu'il tentait de réprimer depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Son regard ressemblait à celui d'une bête affamée qui aurait trouvé son premier repas depuis des jours. Un sourire sadique illuminait son visage et un rire, qui se rapprochait plus d'un grognement, s'échappait de ses lèvres. En voyant l'état de Gajeel, le dernier adversaire prit peur et tenta en vain se s'enfuir. Il n'eut pas le temps de parcourir beaucoup de distance avant de se faire rattraper et soulever du sol. Devant le regard terrifié de son adversaire, Gajeel reprit peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il faisait et le laissa retomber lourdement sur les pavés.

\- Bon je vais devoir m'en occuper moi même, grogna leur chef qui jusque là s'était tenu à l'écart.

Il avança vers Gajeel d'un pas sûr et se mis en position d'attaque. Le coup partit d'un coup sans que Gajeel ne pu parer. Il se prit la jambe de son adversaire dans le flan se qui provoqua une vive douleur ainsi qu'un grognement sourd. Il expulsa l'air de ses poumons par à-coups pendant un moment avant de reprendre une respiration normale. A peine eut-il le temps de se ressaisir que le poing de son opposant fila droit vers sa tête. Gajeel eut juste le temps de faire un pas de côté et d'esquiver l'attaque. Il n'attendit pas plus pour répondre à l'assaut, projetant avec force son poing dans les côtes de son adversaire.

Il était bien meilleur combattant que ses acolytes. Sa force physique, sa défense et ses capacités offensives étaient à un tout autre niveau. Il avait clairement l'habitude de se battre. Le combat était rude et Gajeel peinait à prendre le dessus. A chaque coup de son adversaire, il esquivait de justesse et bientôt il fut acculé contre un mur. Il maugréa contre lui même et fit un pas de côté pour éviter le poing qui menaçait son ventre.

Le jeune étudiant s'écarta vivement du mur, mettant de la distance entre lui et son opposant. Il analysa la situation avec rapidité, essayant de trouver une issue à ce combat quelque peu désespéré. Du coin de l'œil il vit les acolytes se rassembler un peu plus loin et observer le combat tout en sifflant et criant. Il espéra fortement qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles et éloignés, ne voulant guère se mesurer à tout le groupe d'un coup. ''S'ils décident de s'en mêler je suis cuit'', pensa Gajeel avec appréhension.

La tête ailleurs, il ne vit pas le coup venir et tomba à genoux. L'arrière de son crâne le lançait violemment. Sa vision se troubla un instant sous l'impact avant de s'éclaircir à nouveau. Gajeel repris vite ses esprit et reporta son attention sur le combat, décidant qu'il fallait y mettre un terme.

Les coups s'enchaînaient, tantôt touchant leur cible, tantôt la loupant. Les deux adversaires étaient bien amochés, leur respiration saccadée et leur rythme cardiaque élevé. Leurs muscles commençaient à fatiguer, provoquant par moment des grimace de douleur sur leur visage. Les coups se faisaient de moins en moins puissants et la vitesse des attaques avait nettement diminuée. Le combat touchait lentement mais sûrement à sa fin. Il s'éternisa néanmoins encore plusieurs minutes avant que Gajeel, visiblement plus endurant, ne finisse par prendre le dessus.

Il esquiva un dernier coup et passa derrière son ennemi. Il prit une grande impulsion sur ses jambes et assena un violent coup de coude, qui vint s'abattre sur la tête de son adversaire. Le choc fut tel qu'il perdit connaissance et s'écroula sur les pavés de la ruelle. Gajeel soupira de soulagement et se retint encore quelques minutes pour ne pas faire la même chose.

\- Oi ! Lança-t-il en fusillant les membres de Phantom Lord restant encore debout. Je vous conseille vivement de prendre vos potes et de ne jamais remettre les pieds par ici, gronda-t-il menaçant.

Les concernés ne se firent pas prier et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, tout en emmenant leurs inconscients avec eux. Une fois disparu de la ruelle, Gajeel s'effondra sur le sol, complètement épuisé. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre la douce voix de Levy qui l'appelait par son prénom avant de sombrer.

Le reste du week-end avait été beaucoup plus calme, du moins en apparence. Des rumeurs sur Gajeel avaient commencé à circuler dans les couloirs. Les élèves se mettaient de nouveau à le regarder avec méfiance et l'évitaient le plus possible, pensant qu'il avait enfin dévoilé son vrai visage de délinquant. Seuls les basketteurs et la team Fairy Tail n'avaient pas changé de comportement à son égard. Cela soulageait énormément Gajeel.

Le lundi matin, il fut convoqué dans le bureau du principal, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.


	4. Chapter 4

C'est le dernier chapitre pour cette histoire... Ça me fait tout drôle ^^

Je crois que c'est la première fanfiction aussi longue que j'écris et quelque chose me dit que ça ne sera pas la dernière... J'espère jusque qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout !

Enjoy ;)

Aki

**Série : Soul Pairing**

**Résumé :** **Gajeel est un lycéen qui vient d'arriver dans le lycée Fiore, un internat dirigé par Makarof Dreyar. Solitaire, silencieux et d'apparence délinquant, il essaie de s'intégrer à sa classe et aux autres élèves...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une importante décision**

Les conséquences de l'altercation entre les membres de Phantom Lord et Gajeel furent moins importantes qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Le proviseur, au début furieux contre le jeune homme pour son comportement non maîtrisé, avait vite changé d'avis en apprenant toute l'histoire. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour pousser le Conseil à agir quant aux activités de Phantom Lord, qui avait été vite dissous une fois de plus. Les rumeurs, d'abord négatives, n'avaient pas tardé à changer et à circuler dans l'internat sur l'action héroïque de Gajeel, mettant se dernier au centre de l'attention plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Néanmoins cette histoire avait également du bon. Il s'était enfin intégré dans l'école, et mieux encore, il avait noué des liens avec une certaine jeune fille.

En quelques semaines, Levy et Gajeel s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Ils allaient régulièrement à la bibliothèque après les cours pour travailler, bien qu'ils étaient dans des classes différentes. Les deux jeunes gens appréciaient passer ces petits moments où ils étaient seuls, ou presque. La bibliothèque regorgeait très souvent d'étudiants, certains un peu trop curieux à leur goût, et c'était encore plus flagrant ces derniers temps, tandis que la période des examens approchait à grand pas. Mais cette période annonçait également l'arrivée de l'hiver, des vacances et des fêtes de fin d'année.

Depuis quelques temps, Gajeel semblait s'être adouci. Les autres étudiants avaient nettement moins peur qu'avant et ne fuyaient plus devant lui. Tout cela, il le devait à Levy. Par un procédé miraculeux, elle avait réussit à faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. Il s'investissait dans son travail, mais également dans le club de basket, qui devait participer au tournois inter-lycée pendant les vacances de Noël. Il y avait eu énormément de progrès et l'entraîneur était confiant pour les matchs.

_« Le coach se tenait devant le tableau blanc le visage souriant. Il appela d'une voix forte tous les joueurs qui se rassemblèrent autour de lui. _

_\- Très bien les gamins ! J'ai quelques mots à vous dire, commença-t-il en regardant un à un les basketteurs. Vous vous êtes beaucoup entraînés ces dernières semaines et j'ai conscience que ça n'a pas été très facile pour tout le monde. Néanmoins, je dois vous dire que je suis très fier de vous. Vous avez énormément progressé et je pense que nous avons nos chances au tournois. Bien sûr je tiens à vous dire que peu importe ce qu'il arrivera à ce moment, le principal c'est qu'on participe, que chacun donne le meilleur de lui même. Et surtout que vous vous amusiez._

_Tous les basketteurs applaudirent et approuvèrent en cœur. Quelques instants après l'entraînement reprit. _»

En repensant à ces dernières semaines, Gajeel remarqua l'importance que Levy avait pris dans son esprit. Il mangeait presque tous les soirs avec elle au réfectoire et passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque en sa compagnie. Le week-end, il l'accompagnait parfois jusqu'à la librairie où elle pouvait rester plusieurs heures à choisir des livres. Ils avaient également passé quelques dimanches après-midi, où il avait fait beau, à se promener dans les rues ou à marcher sans but. Gajeel l'appréciait énormément mais il se posait quelques questions, dont une qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Après un entraînement bien intense un jeudi soir, il décida d'en toucher deux mots à ses amis.

\- Les gars, j'ai une question à vous poser, commença-t-il tandis qu'il sortait de la douche obtenant l'attention des basketteurs qui n'étaient pas sous l'eau. Voilà, y'a une fille avec qui je m'entends super bien et je crois que je l'apprécie beaucoup. On passe pas mal de temps ensemble et... Enfin... Je sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça... Conclut-il un peu confus.

\- Tu l'aimes, roucoula Cobra en le prenant par l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-c'tu racontes ?

\- Si tu parles de Levy c'est évident, renchérit Sting en passant sa serviette derrière la nuque.

\- Je crois que y'a que vous deux qui n'avez encore rien remarqué, appuya Gray en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Remarquer quoi ? S'enquit Gajeel curieux.

\- Gajeel, sérieusement, lâcha Rog d'un ton désolé, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous vous aimez.

\- Que... Qu'on.. Quoi ?

Ses amis explosèrent de rire devant l'incrédulité et la naïveté de Gajeel.

\- Honnêtement tu as beau être doué en sport, tout ce qui touche à l'amour t'es complètement novice, rigola Cobra.

\- Ok mec, si tu veux un bon conseil, invite-là au bal du réveillon. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera très plaisir, conseilla Gray.

Gajeel ne répondit rien, se contentant de grommeler dans son coin sur les remarques que ses amis venaient de lui faire. Néanmoins la réponse à sa question ne lui paraissait pas si dénuée de sens lorsqu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir. Il décida donc de suivre le conseil de Gray et d'inviter Levy au bal, en espérant que celle-ci accepte d'être sa cavalière.

Peu après dix-sept heures le lendemain, Gajeel se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Les examens avaient lieux dans moins de deux semaines et il devait réviser au calme, bien que la chambre était étrangement silencieuse le soir. En revanche, la bibliothèque était devenu plus bruyante, les étudiants venant réviser en groupe et chuchotant très souvent entre eux. Néanmoins, Gajeel préférait venir ici, il pouvait ainsi passer du temps avec Levy tout en travaillant.

Arrivé au troisième étage, Gajeel avança parmi les étagères à la recherche de la jeune fille sans la trouver. Il monta au deuxième étage de la bibliothèque et la trouva tout au fond sur une petite table où il s'installa.

\- Salut crevette, ça travaille déjà ? Lança-t-il amusé.

\- Comme tu peux le voir oui, répondit-elle sans relever la tête de ses fiches de révision. L'entraînement s'est bien passé ?

\- Hmmm, le coach nous met la pression pour le tournois parce que la semaine pro les clubs sont annulés à cause de ces fichus exams. Du coup ça veut dire pas d'entraînement, maugréa-t-il ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

El lui adressa un regard compatissant puisse replongea dans ses cours. Gajeel sorti ses affaires et se mit à travailler en silence. Il n'aimait pas spécialement cette activité mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et Levy le motivait énormément. Malgré tout, il se voyait mal passer une semaine complète le nez dans les livres. Les cours étant terminés et les clubs suspendus jusqu'aux examens, les étudiants avaient la semaine complète pour réviser. Les professeurs des matières principales organisaient des séances en classes afin de travailler les points difficiles ou non compris. Gajeel trouvait dommage que les activités des clubs soient tous annulés. Le basket lui permettait de penser à autre chose et de faire une pause nécessaire dans les révisions.

\- Gajeel, t'es toujours avec moi ? Interrogea Levy, le ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

\- Ouais ouais...

\- C'est bientôt fini, il reste deux semaines et ça sera les vacances, sourit-elle.

Il soupira longuement avant de reprendre ses fiches de cours. Il réussit enfin à se concentrer mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers Levy par moment, observant son visage sérieux, la façon dont elle remettait sa mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, de remonter ses lunettes sur son petit nez, ou de mordiller son stylo. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait : sa façon d'être, sa simplicité, sa gentillesse, sa joie de vivre et même son côté sérieux.

\- Levy, murmura-t-il avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte attirant l'attention de la jeune fille.

Il avala difficilement et réfléchit un instant. Il fallait qu'il lui demande pour la soirée de Noël.

\- Est-ce que t'es libre pour la fête de Noël ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en rougissant.

\- Ça te dirait de... d'y aller avec moi ? Surtout te force pas hein ! Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas...

\- Oui je serai ravie, le coupa-t-elle en souriant.

Gajeel était à la fois étonné et content qu'elle ait accepté son invitation. Il se replongea dans ses révisions peut de temps après, un air béat sur le visage.

Vers dix-huit heure trente, Levy descendit en bas pour aller chercher des livres à emprunter. Elle revint quinze minutes plus tard avec trois ouvrages et une mine peu satisfaite.

\- Un soucis crevette ?

\- J'ai pas réussit à atteindre certains bouquins, bouda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Gehee, c'est parce que t'es trop petite, la taquina gentiment Gajeel.

Elle fit la moue et tourna la tête, légèrement vexée. Gajeel s'amusa de la voir ainsi et l'embêta encore un peu avant d'arrêter et de lui proposer d'aller chercher les livres pour elle. Elle décida de l'accompagner et ils descendirent les escaliers. Lorsqu'il atteignirent la section voulu, Levy lui pointa les livres dont elle avait besoin. Mais au lieu de les récupérer, Gajeel la porta pour qu'elle puisse les atteindre.

\- T'es plus grande comme ça, plaisanta-t-il en souriant.

Cela la fit rire et elle le remercia pour son aide. Lorsqu'elle eut tout récupérer, ils regagnèrent leur table et se remirent à travailler. Un peu avant dix-neuf heures quinze, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là et de rejoindre leurs amis au réfectoire pour manger.

Les examens étaient enfin finis. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été un vrai calvaire. La semaine de révision avait été très longue, entre les séances avec les professeurs en salle et les révisions à la bibliothèque, Gajeel avait cru ne jamais en finir. Heureusement que certains basketteurs avaient proposer de se rejoindre deux fois dans la semaine et une fois le week-end pour se changer les idées. Gajeel avait vraiment apprécié ces moments un peu plus détendus.

Bien que cette semaine fût longue, la suivante fût encore pire. Il avait eut des examens, plus ou moins longs, tous les jours et cela l'avait complètement épuisé. Le vendredi soir, il n'avait pas fait grand chose à part se poser sur son lit. Même Natsu semblait complètement au bout du rouleau et n'avait pas la force de faire de remarques à Gray sur sa tenue, une nouvelle fois manquante.

Le lendemain matin, l'entraînement de basket reprit et fut plus rude qu'avant. Et c'est épuisé, malgré la bonne nuit que Gajeel avait passé, qu'il sorti du gymnase.

\- Bon sang, il va finir par nous tuer, remarqua Sting en soupirant.

\- C'est clair, grogna Cobra à bout.

Les entraînements suivant risquaient d'être en plus dur, le tournois n'étant plus que dans une semaine. Cette idée fit soupirer Gajeel tandis qu'il remontait au dortoir.

\- Vous avez trouver un truc à vous mettre pour Noël ? Questionna Gray changeant ainsi de sujet.

\- Oh merde ! Avec les exams et le tournois j'avais complètement zappé ! S'écria Natsu.

\- C'est quoi le thème de cette année ? Le même que l'année dernière ? Demanda Rog perplexe.

\- Ouais je crois qu'il sont restés sur le ''Classe'', répondit Sting. Une chance que j'ai encore mon costume de l'année dernière.

Rog et Cobra acquiescèrent puis fixèrent Natsu, Gray et Gajeel.

\- J'ai perdu le mien, je sais pas où il est, annonça Gray.

\- Normal, t'as fini la soirée en caleçon ! Rigola Cobra.

\- Le mien est en pièce je crois, faut que je vérifie ça. Je vous laisse les gars ! Lança Natsu en courant vers sa chambre.

\- Décidément... soupira Gray. Et toi Gajeel, t'as un truc à te mettre ?

\- Non, j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'y réfléchir ces dernières semaines...

\- Après-midi shopping ça te dit ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas.

C'est ainsi que Natsu, Gray et Gajeel passèrent leur après-midi en ville à la recherche d'une tenue convenable pour la soirée à venir. Après trois boutiques, et beaucoup trop d'essayage au goût du jeune homme, ils finirent par trouver chacun un costume. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au lycée, le réfectoire avait déjà ouvert. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de déposer leurs achats dans leur chambre et de descendre pour manger.

En marchant, Gajeel remarqua que les couloirs étaient tous décorés : des guirlandes, des boules, des sapins et autres objets rappelant Noël étaient accrochés un peu partout sur les murs ou pendaient du plafond.

\- Ah, ils ont commencé les préparatifs pour la fête, remarqua Natsu en fixant les décorations.

Gajeel haussa un sourcil, se demandant de qui il pouvait bien parler.

\- Chaque année, ce sont les étudiants, ainsi que le personnel du lycée, qui mettent en place toutes les décos, expliqua Gray, répondant ainsi à sa question silencieuse.

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'au réfectoire, qui était également décoré. Après avoir repéré la team Fairy Tail, ils s'installèrent à leur table et se joignirent à la conversation.

\- Les exams étaient épuisant, râla Lucy, c'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Et puis aujourd'hui y'a eu les magasins à faire et la décoration du lycée.

\- Tu pourras te reposer demain, rassura Levy en posant la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- En parlant décorations, vous étiez où tous les trois ? Interrogea Erza le ton accusateur.

\- En ville, il nous fallait un truc pour Noël, expliqua Natsu la bouche à moitié pleine.

\- On filera un coup de main après l'entraînement de basket demain, renchérit Gray pour l'apaiser.

Gajeel, qui n'avait rien demandé, n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que d'être présent le dimanche après-midi pour finir de tout mettre en place dans la salle prévue à la soirée de Noël. C'était l'une des plus grandes du lycée et se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, pas loin de l'accès aux dortoirs. Elle ne servait que lors des occasions spéciales, comme Noël où lors des remises de diplôme.

Plusieurs grande tables avaient été alignées au fond et de grandes nappes avaient été dressées dessus. A côté, plusieurs chariots étaient installés, pleins de vaisselle d'un côté, vides de l'autre afin de pouvoir poser la vaisselle sale. Un espace avait été aménagé au centre pour créer une piste de danse, à côté de laquelle se tenait deux tables avec des enceintes et du matériel pour la musique. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une petite estrade avait été placée pour que le proviseur puisse faire son discours.

Au cours de l'après midi, Gajeel remarqua un étudiant aux cheveux bleu clair qui discutait joyeusement avec Juvia. Néanmoins, cette dernière semblait peu réceptive au discours du jeune homme. Gray était intervenu et avait commencé à se chamailler avec le nouveau venu, les deux commençant à se déshabiller, provoquant les réprimandes des autres élèves. Gajeel apprit plus tard qu'il s'agissait de Léon Bastia, un ami que Gray connaissait depuis tout jeune pour avoir été dans la même famille d'accueil à une période. Bien qu'ils ne semblaient pas tellement s'entendre, les deux étudiants se ressemblaient énormément, leur fâcheuse manie à se déshabiller faisant pour beaucoup. Ils avaient beau dire le contraire, ils s'appréciaient et se respectaient, sauf lorsque Léon tentait de courtiser Juvia.

Malgré ce léger incident, les préparatifs avaient bien avancé et le dimanche soir, tout était terminé : les meubles étaient tous installés et les décorations accrochées. Il fallait maintenant attendre le mardi soir pour que la fête commence.

Il se regardait une dernière fois dans le miroir, trouvant que la tenue ne lui allait pas tellement. Il portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche boutonnée jusqu'en haut. Autour du cou, il avait attaché une cravate rouge pour rappeler la couleur de ses yeux. Il empoigna la veste noir posée sur le rebord du lavabo et l'enfila. En se regardant sous toutes les coutures, Gajeel constata que cette tenue n'était pas du tout son style, lui qui d'habitude était en jean et tee-shirt. Il se mit à grogner devant le miroir au moment où Gray passait dans la salle de bain.

\- Ouais y'a un truc qui va pas, lâcha-t-il en fixant Gajeel.

Il retira la cravate puis déboutonna légèrement la chemise avant de regarder le jeune homme, un air satisfait sur le visage.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux, conclut-il en souriant.

Gajeel le remercia et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de retourner dans la chambre, laissant la place libre pour Natsu, qui n'était pas totalement habillé et qui galérait avec sa cravate. Gray était encore moins prêt. ''J'en connais qui vont attendre'', pensa Gajeel en fixant les deux compères.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, le jeune homme quitta le dortoir et attendit en bas des escaliers, lieu de rendez-vous avec Levy. Il était dix-neuf heure quinze et le jeune homme était en avance. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Plusieurs étudiants passaient à côté de lui, certains descendaient tandis que d'autres montaient aux dortoirs. Il fixait les couloirs et regardait tout autour de lui sans vraiment chercher quelqu'un. Au bout de dix minutes, alors que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait, Gajeel scruta les escaliers dans l'espoir de voir sa cavalière arriver.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors la plus belle chose qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Levy se tenait en haut des marches, à peine à quelques mètres de lui, et entortillait nerveusement son doigt dans une mèche rebelle. Bon sang qu'il aurait adoré faire la même chose et pouvoir glisser sa main dans ses cheveux bleu, qui étaient ornés d'un ruban blanc tranchant avec la couleur. Il regarda son visage un moment. Elle était légèrement maquillée, un trait noir sur ses yeux et une touche de couleur sur ses paupières faisaient ressortir son regard si envoûtant.

Les yeux de Gajeel descendirent plus bas et admirèrent la magnifique tenue que portait la jeune fille. Une robe noire à manche courte, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, épousait son corps à la perfection. Levy portait un châle noir sur ses épaules, qui se mariait parfaitement avec sa tenue, et des chaussures, noires elles aussi. Gajeel remarqua qu'elle ne portait aucun bijou, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus : il était déjà comblé du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Il resta un moment à la contempler sans se rendre compte qu'il souriait. Levy prit une profonde inspiration et descendit les marches jusqu'à rejoindre son cavalier. En parfait gentleman, ce dernier lui tendit son bras qu'elle accepta sans hésitation, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Il était à peine dix-neuf heure trente mais la grande salle était déjà bien remplie. Deux élèves étaient à la sono et faisaient le DJ pour la soirée. Ils passaient un remix d'une musique pop, qui avait à présent un côté plus électro. La plupart des étudiants dansaient au centre de la pièce tandis que les autres étaient sur le côté à discuter et a attendre que tout le monde arrive afin d'officiellement commencer le réveillon, et certainement pouvoir goûter aux nombreux plats qui patientaient gentiment sur les tables du fond.

En arrivant dans la salle, Levy chercha ses amis du regard et repéra Erza et Gerald sur la piste de danse.

\- Natsu et Gray sont encore dans la chambre à se préparer, expliqua Gajeel en suivant son regard, leur cavalière doivent attendre je suppose.

\- Je... Je ne les cherchais pas spécialement, bredouilla-t-elle en devenant rouge pivoine. On va danser ?

Elle semblait vouloir changer de sujet de conversation et la danse était une parfaite excuse. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Gajeel et le tira jusqu'à la piste où ils se mêlèrent à la foule. Levy semblait tendue, beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Était-ce à cause de son cavalier ? Pourtant elle n'avait pas refusé son invitation lorsqu'il lui avait demandé. Était-ce pas pur gentillesse ? Ou parce qu'elle avait réellement envie de passer sa soirée avec lui ? Gajeel ne savait pas trop. Il oublia vite ces interrogations pour vite dériver sur une autre, plus compliquée : comment avouer ses sentiments à la jeune fille ?

Il n'eut pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir, la salle s'étant bien remplie pendant qu'ils dansaient. Même le proviseur était à présent dans la salle, proche de l'estrade. La musique dura encore quelques minutes puis s'estompa pour laisser place aux conversation et aux éclats de rire des élèves. Makarof monta tranquillement sur l'estrade et se plaça fasse aux élèves.

\- Je vais faire court sur le discours, parce que certains ont déjà très faim, commença-t-il en fixant les quelques étudiants collés aux tables du fond. Ce lycée, cet internat, c'est un peu comme ma famille. Chaque année je vois des élèves venir et partir, grandir, évoluer et s'épanouir ici. Cela me rend vraiment heureux, et cela me fait toujours chaud au cœur lorsqu'on arrive à la période de Noël, que l'excitation monte tant chez les élèves que les professeurs, et que chacun s'amuse et profite de cette période.

Quelques applaudissements et des sifflement s'élèvent dans la pièce, tandis que des sourires attendris se dessinèrent sur les visages de beaucoup.

\- Je vais m'arrêter là pour les effusions de sentiments, continua-t-il avec un grand sourire, profitez bien de la soirée !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle et les étudiants s'esclaffèrent de joie. Pendant que certains rejoignaient le buffet, d'autres restaient à discuter dans leur coin. Rapidement, la musique repris sur des sons plus disco. Gajeel et Levy se dirigèrent vers la team Fairy Tail qui semblait presque au grand complet. Mirajane discutait joyeusement avec Elfman et Lisanna. Natsu commençait une énième dispute avec Gray, encore à moitié nu. Mais elle ne dura pas longtemps, vite interrompue par Erza. Juvia, à quelques pas de là observait la scène avec attention. Dans un coin du groupe, deux élèves faisaient la tête. Si Gajeel se souvenait bien, il s'agissait de Jett et Droy, deux amis proches de Levy qui s'étaient battus entre eux pour inviter la jeune fille à la soirée. Bien qu'elle avait déjà accepté la proposition de Gajeel à ce moment-là. Il reporta son attention sur le groupe et remarqua Lucy discuter avec deux autres élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas, ainsi que Kanna Alberona, la fille du coach. Le premier avait des cheveux noirs qui lui cachait une partie du visage. La deuxième avait de long cheveux verts et arborait un chapeau jaune.

Un peu plus loin, Gajeel vit Sting et Rog discuter avec effervescence en compagnie de deux jeunes filles, l'une aux cheveux bleu clair ornés d'une fleur bleu marine, l'autre aux longs cheveux noir attachés en deux chignons. A côté du buffet, il remarqua Cobra en compagnie de Kinana, la professeure d'histoire, une jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Gajeel continua à regarder l'ensemble de la pièce et son regard s'arrêta sur le proviseur en compagnie de Luxus et de la responsable du dortoir des filles : Ever Green. Cette jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts portait toujours une paire de lunette. Gajeel avait plus d'une fois remarqué l'intérêt que Elfman avait pour elle. Quelques professeurs se trouvaient également avec eux : M. Combolto, M. Clive, ainsi que le professeur de musique, Wakaba Mine, de japonais, Jera Nekis, ou encore d'art, Readers Johnner.

Après avoir fait le tour de la salle, Gajeel nota que tout le monde s'était mit sur son trente-et-un : costume, chemise, pantalon noir et même cravate et nœud papillon pour certains robe, maquillage, coiffure spéciale et des chaussures à talons pour une grande majorité des filles. Une légère pression sur son bras le ramena doucement à la réalité. Il vit Levy, la main posée sur son bras, qui lui indiqua le buffet devant lequel se tenaient beaucoup d'étudiants.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en la fixant du regard.

\- Oui mais il y a trop de monde, répondit-elle en soupirant

\- Et tu veux que je te porte pour que tu puisses te servir ?

Levy fit la moue en entendant ces paroles. Elle croisa les bras et se retourna faussement vexée, ce qui amusa quelque peu Gajeel.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose crevette ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit son plus beau sourire. ''Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle fait ça'' pensa-t-il en la regardant longuement. Il l'a prit par la main et la guida jusqu'au buffet. Là, il s'arrêta et, sans un mot, la souleva du sol, provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez la jeune fille. Elle dépassait à présent tous les élèves et pouvait voir les différents plats exposés sur les tables.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle fit part à Gajeel de ce qu'elle voulait manger et il se fraya un chemin assez facilement parmi la foule. Il choisit à manger pour lui et prépara une assiette pour sa cavalière. Une fois terminé, après quelques minutes seulement, il la rejoignit et ils s'installèrent à une table un peu plus loin. Plusieurs de leurs amis vinrent s'asseoir avec eux pour grignoter plus que manger tout en discutant de sujets divers et variés.

\- Le directeur s'est vraiment donné à fond cette année, lâcha Erza tandis qu'elle mangeait un fraisier.

\- C'est vrai que la déco du lycée est plus impressionnante que l'année dernière, remarqua Lucy assise à côté de Natsu.

\- On s'en fout, tant que y'a de la bonne bouffe, non ? Intervint ce dernier.

Il reçut aussitôt un coup sur la tête de Gray qui était assit à côté.

\- Crétin, un peu de respect envers le vieux !

\- Monsieur Gray est si autoritaire, lança Juvia avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ce qui surpris Gajeel, ne se rappelant pas qu'elle avait une seule fois eut cette expression sur son visage depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Le groupe fut vite rejoint par Sting, Rog ainsi que Cobra, ce qui entraîna une discussion sur le tournois inter lycée qui aurait lieu d'ici quelques jours.

\- Je stresse pas beaucoup mais j'avoue que je crains un peu ce tournois, murmura Gray.

\- Moi je suis chaud comme la braise ! S'exclama Natsu en se levant brusquement, manquant de peu de tout renverser, et en mettant son pied sur la table. Qu'ils viennent je les attends !

\- Je suis impatient d'y être, lâcha Sting tout sourire.

Cobra et Rog acquiescèrent en même temps, montrant ainsi qu'ils étaient d'accord avec leur ami.

\- On viendra vous soutenir, assura Gerald assit à côté d'Erza.

\- Merci merci les amis ! Sourit Natsu.

\- Les entraînements jusque là vont être chiant par contre, grommela Gajeel, surtout avec le coach qu'on a.

\- J'avoue qu'il peut faire vraiment peur parfois, ajouta Gray.

\- Mais non, mon père est adorable ! Intervint Kanna en bousculant Lucy.

\- Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui a des entraînement de basket avec, maugréa Cobra ce qui fit rire certains.

La discussion continua encore un moment avant de dériver sur les projets du nouvel an. Une soirée étaient organisée par le lycée, mais certains élèves avaient visiblement prévus de s'éclipser et de passer du temps avec d'autres amis. Gajeel finit de manger en silence tout en écoutant les bavardages du groupe. Bavardages qui tournèrent vite en chamailleries lorsque Léon les rejoignit. Bientôt lui est Gray se retrouvèrent à moitié nu, ce qui fit soupirer une bonne partie du groupe.

\- Gray tes fringues bordel ! Cria Natsu en se levant.

Ce qui fit rire Léon jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui fasse la même remarque. Gajeel profita de ces effusions pour se lever et quitter la salle sans se faire remarquer. Du moins le pensa-t-il. En effet, Levy avait remarqué la discrète tentative que le jeune homme avait fait pour s'éclipser. La jeune fille le suivit dans le couloir et le vit prendre la direction de la cour.

Dehors, il faisait froid. A chaque respiration des deux étudiants, de la buée s'échappait de leur bouche. Sentant qu'il n'était pas seul, Gajeel s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Levy qui se tenait les bras, les joues rosies par la température basse.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as suivit crevette, tu vas choper froid comme ça, s'inquiéta Gajeel en retirant sa veste et en la positionnant sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

\- T'es parti en plein milieu du repas, je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas, murmura-t-elle en empoignant la veste afin de se couvrir au mieux.

\- J'avais... besoin de réfléchir, souffla-t-il en détournant le regard.

Levy le regarda un moment, l'interrogeant en silence sur ces paroles, sans que la réponse ne vienne pour autant. Le jeune homme restait muet, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Gajeel ? Appela doucement la jeune fille.

Il revint peu à peu à la réalité et planta son regard dans celui de sa cavalière. Il désirait lui faire part de ses sentiments mais il n'était pas sûr des mots à employer. Et il redoutait la réaction de Levy.

\- J'ai quelque chose que j'aimerai te dire depuis un moment déjà, j'aurai dû t'en parler avant mais j'ai jamais vraiment trouver le moyen de le formuler.

Il attendit un moment, étudiant le visage de Levy qui se fit encourageant. Elle se tenait debout devant lui, immobile, et attendait patiemment qu'il se lance, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas très bon pour parler. Il soupira bruyamment puis reprit la parole.

\- Voilà, ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'on se voit souvent. On s'entend très bien, ce qui m'étonne, rajouta-t-il tout bas. Plus je te vois et plus j'ai... comment dire... ce sentiment qui monte en moi. Tu es devenue importante pour moi Levy McGarden. Je crois que... Je suis tombé sous ton charme.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Par chance, elle ne semblait pas vouloir fuir devant cette révélation, ce qui soulagea quelque peu Gajeel. Néanmoins, elle ne bougeait toujours pas et ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus. Craignant qu'il l'ait mise mal à l'aise, Gajeel tenta de formuler des excuses mais fut vite interrompu par Levy.

\- Non non, ne dis rien. J'ai été un peu surprise au début, rigola-t-elle un peu gênée. Il se trouve que j'ai également un aveu à te faire... Je t'aime...

Elle enfouit son visage dans la veste de Gajeel qu'elle portait sur elle, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas des paroles de la jeune fille. Il ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir de tels sentiments envers lui. Il s'avança vers elle et ouvrit ses bras pour l'y accueillir. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Levy se cala contre son torse, tout sourire. Le silence tomba entre eux, mais il n'était ni lourd, ni gênant. Juste agréable. Avec étonnement, le jeune homme apprécia cet instant et en profitant autant qu'il pu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Levy frissonner contre lui.

\- Et si on retournait à l'intérieur ? On sera plus au chaud, proposa-t-il en s'écartant de sa cavalière.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment et prirent la direction de la grande salle pour rejoindre leurs amis. A peine à quelques mètres de la porte Levy s'arrêta et fixa Gajeel. Il plongea son regard dans les orbes marron de la jeune fille et l'attira doucement à lui. Il admira son visage qui rougissait malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans le couloir. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire discret tandis que Gajeel se pencha lentement vers elle. Il déposa délicatement un baiser sur sa joue avant de se redresser et de la fixer des yeux, tout content. Levy rigola d'un rire cristallin puis attira Gajeel à elle pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Celui-ci fut court mais plaisant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Gajeel affichait un air béat alors que Levy se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en assimilant ce qu'elle venait de faire. De son côté, le jeune homme était heureux d'avoir rencontré sa cavalière, d'avoir passé du temps avec elle, de l'avoir gentiment embêtée ces dernières semaines, de l'avoir invité ce soir, de lui avoir avouer ses sentiments. Gajeel ne pouvait être plus heureux.

\- Geeheee, ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Je suppose oui, répondit timidement Levy.

Il la serra contre lui un instant, déposa ses lèvres sur son front, puis lui prit la main. Ils reprirent ainsi leur chemin vers la grande salle afin de rejoindre leurs amis avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent. Quelque chose leur disait que les prochains jours allaient être fatiguant pour les deux tourtereaux, les autres ne se priveraient certainement pas de les taquiner sur l'évolution subite de leur relation. Tant qu'il avait Levy, Gajeel s'en moquait éperdument. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la porte et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle.


End file.
